oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shades of Mort'ton
Details Walkthrough *'Note:' Make sure you have all the items you need BEFORE you go to Mort'ton, it's a really long walk to get bank in Canifis from there (unless you have finished restoring the Burgh de Rott bank In Aid of The Myreque or Ancient magick teleport). To start Shades of Mort'ton you must head to house southwest of General store and search the shelf on the wall to find a book, starting the quest. Also search the table, as it contains two Tarromins and Rogue's purse. The tarromin will be useful later on, don't drop it! Serum 207 Now read the book and you will find instructions to make a potion to cure the afflicted for a short amount of time. The instructions are a water-filled vial, tarromin and ashes. Make a potion and use it on Razmire(afflicted) (He's in the general store). And he will ask you to kill 5 shades. Kill 5 Loar Shades (the green shadows floating around, they're level 40) and take the Loar remains that they drop. When you're done (the chat box will say so) return and use the potion once more on Razmire and he will take 2 of the shade remains from you. Then procede to Ulsquire Shauncy (afflicted) and give him 2 shade remains after giving him a dose of Serum 207. Wait one moment and ask him what he learned, he will tell you to head back to Razmire. Do so and he will tell you that you will have to repair the temple. Ask him to open the general store and buy some Olive oil. Then ask him to open the builders store and buy some Timber beams, Limestone bricks, and swamp paste. At least 5 of each. The temple is right by the general store, it's on a little island across a bridge. Repairing the Temple Now round up some friends and use your resources to repair the temple. You can also go to world 131, a common gathering spot for players building the temple. Also, world 77 has been designated as the official Shades of Mort'ton world. If you buy a Flamtaer Hammer (costs 13k) from the general store, it helps you rebuild the temple at a much faster pace! Once done rebuilding the temple, light the torch in the centre of it and wait till your sanctity is at least 10% (you can get sanctity by either killing the Loar Shades that attack the temple or rebuilding the temple) Then use the olive oil on the flame and you will get sacred oil. If you want, you can also use a Serum 207 on this flame, if your sanctity is at least 20%, to make it into Serum 208, which will permanently cure an Afflicted, especially useful on Razmire. Now cut down a tree and use sacred oil to log to receive a pyre log. Head over to a funeral pyre (browner areas on the map) with 1 shade remains and this pyre log. Use the pyre logs on the funeral pyre, then the shade remains. Light this and you will see a spirit rise from the pyre. Don't forget to collect any reward that may show up on the little stone pillar! Once you've done this, head back to Ulsquire, use your serum on him, and speak to him. Congratulations, you finished the quest! Reward *3 quest points *2000 Herblore experience *2000 Crafting experience *Ability to play the Shades of Mort'ton minigame *Bonus: If you take the Diary of Herbi Flax to the Apothecary in Varrock, you'll get an extra 300 Herblore experience. Can only be done once. Trivia This is another of the few rare quests that use the word Damn or Damnation. Category:Quests